


Duke was done

by Um_Lol



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Drama, Break Up, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulation, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Duke had dealt with Heather Chandler’s bullshit for far too long. She could barely take it anymore. She was done with it. She finally got the confidence to talk to her about it.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke
Kudos: 20
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Duke was done

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [krystian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I idolized you, but you're just as flawed as I am"
> 
> It's my first time doing a prompt meme! Hope you enjoy it!

“ _We have to talk,_ ” Duke said, sounding stern.

Chandler was surprised that Duke was talking to her like she was in charge. Which, usually wasn’t the case with their relationship, Chandler was always in charge, and Duke had to shut up for her. That was just how their dynamic worked, and she was perfectly fine with it staying like this. However, Duke, wasn’t so happy with how her girlfriend was treating her. She finally had the confidence to say it to her face.

“Heh, about what Heather? What’s wrong?” She asked.

Well, there were a lot of things Duke could think of that were wrong.

“ _Everything’s_ wrong,” Duke said, not making eye contact.

Chandler looked at her with surprise. What did she mean by that?

“Huh?”

Duke let out a frustrated sigh, before recollecting herself. What she was going to say next was not going to be good for Duke, she knew it would only go really bad. This was Heather Chandler we were talking about, she was a stubborn bitch, and it was going to be a hard time to explain to her about it. She just hoped she wasn’t going to be too much of a bitch about it.

“Our relationship... It isn’t healthy, I shouldn’t feel- I should feel loved,” Duke said. “What I’m basically tryna say it, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Chandler’s eyes filled with rage, and maybe even a small tear. What did she just say?

“You _WHAT?_ You can’t be fucking serious Duke. What have I even done to you? You don’t even deserve me and you go and do this-” Chandler said, before getting cut off by Duke.

“For fucks sake! This is what I mean! Is this how you give me love? By fucking telling me to shut up and shouting at me,” Duke yelled. “When you know full well that I hate it when anyone shouts at me- and don’t try to make excuses, it’s always the same.”

“Please, just listen-”

“NO! Do you know how long I’ve dealt with your bullshit for? Years. I’m only now taking the time to call you out on it, because I’m fucking done.”

Chandler wasn’t gonna get a word in.

“I tried my best for you, I really did, and I thought. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough, I’d finally earn your approval. Heh,” Duke chuckled. “Too bad it never happened.”

She felt her heart break when she heard Duke say that last sentence.

“I did that for years, and then my bulimia came around. You didn’t do anything, all you told me to do was to get over my phase. Well look at where I am now!” Duke said.

“I can’t believe I’d ever say this, but, you fucking remind me of my own fucking mother. You told me you’d comfort me from remembering about her, don’t you? How come you give me similar or maybe worse feelings than she ever did,” Duke let out. “Maybe it’s because I _genuinely_ loved you...”

Chandler wanted to say something, but from the harsh anger in Duke’s eyes, she refrained from it. She knew. A tiny part of her always knew. But that was all that she knew, she told herself. She only know how to be a bitch because it was the only way to ever survive high school. She sometimes wished she could be a better person, but that comes with being weaker, and lower down on the school hierarchy, probably down to where Veronica was. She shuddered at that thought. Maybe she was selfish, but that wasn’t going to happen. But for it not to happen, she needed Duke to stay by her side. She had power, surely it should’ve been easy for her to do, right?

Emphasis on should’ve. But it seemed like Duke was making her have a hard time.

“Y’know what, I’m gonna fucking admit it, I admired you. I practically put you on a pedestal. You were always so much better than I could ever be,” Duke admitted. “ **I idolised you, but you’re just as flawed as I am**.”

They both went quiet. Chandler wanted to cry. She hated that she was right. Duke was too fucking smart sometimes, and it showed. Heather Chandler had nothing to say, for once. She didn’t tell her girlfriend to shut up, she just, didn’t know anymore. It didn’t feel right that she continued to shout at her and didn’t give her much mercy. But when was life ever fair for the two of them? She had to stick to her facade, she had to keep her popularity.

“Well maybe, if you weren’t such an insecure bitch who doesn’t have any confidence, you could’ve told me beforehand. I’m sorry, but sometimes you have to realise-”

Duke let out an infuriated yell, from hearing what Chandler was saying.

“Is there ever a time when you’re not a mythic bitch? Is our status all you care about?”

Chandler didn’t think about her next answer, and fuck did she regret it.

“Well, maybe, after all, our status are more useful and important than you,” Chandler said cynically.

She could see Duke was about to cry.

“Is there ever a moment when you’re not a bitch? I’m done,” Duke said, before leaving.

Heather Chandler was left speechless whilst she was her ex girlfriend leave the room. Goddammit. She fucked up. There was nothing that could redeem her for what she just said. She was fueled by selfishness, and that was how their relationship ended. _Why was it so hard for her to be a good person?_

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://um-l0l.tumblr.com)


End file.
